marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nighthawk (Earth-12041)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = The Citadel | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Man of Action; Jacob Semahn | First = | Quotation = I don't need others to be strong! | Speaker = Nighthawk | QuoteSource = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 2 24 | HistoryText = Nighthawk was a alien superhero from a distant world where they he was a member of a team of heroes similar to the Avengers, called the Squadron Supreme. The people of their world feared their power and turned against them. As a final solution Hyperion destroyed his home planet along with his team on it, escaping into space in his Citadel. This is proven false when he appears when he first appears in the disguise of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kyle Richmond. Using his position on S.H.I.E.L.D. as the Director of Interstellar Operations, Kyle secretly gets into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database in order to obtain the contingency plan about the Avengers. The Avengers managed to get out of their traps and help Falcon to fight Nighthawk. While Hulk and Thor work to shut down the Citadel, the others fought Nighthawk. They managed to defeat him and remand him to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Outside of Nighthawk's cell, Nick Fury mocked the idea of Nighthawk being one step ahead where Nighthawk states that he's always one step ahead. This is proven right when Hyperion arrives and frees Nighthawk in front of Fury. Nighthawk and Hyperion then leave to get their group together. Dark Avengers Using the Reality Gem, Dr. Spectrum alters reality so the Avengers are all criminals with darker costumes and the Avengers Tower is headquarters of the Squadron. Due to a spike in energy, Iron Man sees the real reality and manages to convince his team to come together. However Spectrum has created a machine that will give him complete control over reality, and plans to alter history so the Avengers were never born. Captain is able to get a hold of the stone and revert reality back to normal. The Squadron leaves with Nighthawk activating charges placed at the base of Avengers tower. The Avengers manage to prevent the structure from falling onto New York in time for J.A.R.V.I.S. to activate the repair systems. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Nighthawk possesses sufficient physical strength to lift about 1-2 ton. Superhuman Durability: Nighthawk's body is tougher and more resistant to certain kinds of injury than the body of a normal human, though he's far from invulnerable. Kyle's bodily tissues are sufficiently toughened to withstand powerful impact forces. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Although this version of Nighthawk was based on his Earth-S counterpart, his costume is the same as his Earth-616 counterpart. * Anthony Ruivivar who voiced Nighthawk was recently the voice of Batman on ''Beware The Batman''. Nighthawk is an analogue of Batman in the Marvel Universe. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:DC Comics Pastiches